


Come far with me (and be my love in the rain)

by Baejoo



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Silly girls in love, ava loves beatrice so much, avatrice rain kiss y’all, avatrice rights, beatrice loves ava so much, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baejoo/pseuds/Baejoo
Summary: Beatrice loves the rain. And Beatrice loves Ava too.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 25
Kudos: 497





	Come far with me (and be my love in the rain)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so thank you for all the response to the first chapter of my avatrice shorts collection! I appreciate you all so much, from the praises and tips and the general reactions. Btw, I’ve taken note of the requests for other body parts and maybe I’ll try to work them into a part two of that prompt. Here’s another one, more avatrice fluff for us all.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Beatrice loves the rain.

When she was young, Beatrice would always gaze outside the glass walls of their mansion when rain started pouring. She’d listen at the _tap, tap, tap_ of the raindrops on the glass and she’d watch the water glided down the surface, making squiggly lines as they flowed together. Beatrice has always thought that rain has a calming effect and she would smile to herself as she pulled pillows and blanket to the floor so she could lay down and close her eyes to enjoy her rainy day.

When she went to boarding school, Beatrice had thrown herself into her studies and extracurricular activities. She didn’t have much time to make friends or hang out with her classmates, but whenever it would rain, Beatrice would give herself a short break. During rainy days, Beatrice would stop whatever she was doing, excuse herself out of any activities she had planned, and she would go to the gardens. The grass is wet and muddy but the people are scarce and that’s just the way Beatrice likes it to be. She would run the short uncovered path to the farthest gazebo and would just stay there, staring at the gray sky and allow herself to take a moment to just _breathe_.

When she arrived in Cat’s Cradle, Beatrice started using meditation as an excuse to be alone whenever it rains. For some reason, she is always surrounded by people, even when they’re not in missions and trainings, and even when all chores are completed for the day. Somehow, people would always call of Beatrice to ask her help for something and usually, Beatrice is fine with that. She likes helping others and likes being useful. But when it’s raining, Beatrice has learned to make herself scarce. She’d say that she wants to meditate by herself and she’d go to the back of the castle to lean against the walls as she breathes and breathes and breathes.

Eventually, it becomes known to everyone that rainy days are meditation days for Sister Beatrice, and thus, she should not be disturbed for matters that are not related to warrior nun business. Beatrice is thankful for this. Her love for rainy days has always been personal and intimate to her— something she likes to keep for herself. She always makes sure to say a little prayer to express her gratitude.

It’s a rainy day and Beatrice sighs happily as she fixes her gaze on the way the trees move with the wind. The wind is cold but not too hard, and Beatrice revels in the way it feels against her skin. It’s been a while since she last got a rainy day and that’s probably the reason why she allows herself to relax more so than usual, so much so that she doesn’t notice Ava phase out of the wall a few meters away from where Beatrice is leaning against, not until Ava skips her way to Beatrice.

“Hi, Beatrice.” Ava grins happily. “Whatcha doing all alone here?”

“Hello, Ava,” Beatrice smiles, the rain has put her in a good mood and Ava’s happiness has always been contagious. For a moment, she thinks about using her meditation spiel but Beatrice has always been honest with Ava and she figures she doesn’t really want to stop now. “I’m enjoying the weather.”

Ava makes a face at her as she waves her arm to gesture to the wetness surrounding them. “You mean this gloomy, icky, wet rainy weather? The weather that is preventing us from going outside?” Beatrice nods and Ava twists her face even more, “ _Why?”_

The question is dripping with exaggerated disgust and if Beatrice doesn’t know Ava, if Beatrice doesn’t see the playful glint and Ava’s eyes, then she would probably be a bit offended. But she does and so Beatrice just laughs and shrugs her shoulder. She leans her head back against the wall and turns it a bit so she can look at Ava. She takes a moment to breathe in before saying softly, “I just love the rain, I guess.”

Ava’s lips form a small smile before she leans back until she hits the wall and she copies Beatrice’s position, tilting her head towards Beatrice’s direction. “Oh, you love it? Is that right?” Ava says just above a whisper.

For a moment, Beatrice forgets about rain. She notices the way Ava’s tone has changed and even though she’s not really ready to give a name to it yet, Beatrice feels the change in the air between them and she knows what that feeling is. Beatrice takes a moment to bask in that feeling before deciding to answer.

“Yes,” Beatrice whispers back, her gaze moving downwards, briefly distracted by the way Ava’s lower lip is caught between her teeth, before meeting Ava’s soft stare again. “I love it.”

Ava smiles, different from her usual wide grin or mischievous smirk. It’s a soft smile, a smile of understanding, and Beatrice feels her heart stumble over itself in her chest.

They stare at each other for a few more seconds before Ava clicks her tongue, “You know,” she starts as she uses her arms to push against the wall so she isn’t leaning on it anymore. “If you are going to sneak out here to enjoy the rain then you should do it properly.”

Beatrice shoots her a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“This.” Ava grins wildly before stepping out of the cover and running into the rain.

Beatrice gasps. “Ava!”

Ava laughs as she twirls around, her arms spread wide. “Come here!”

“It’s raining!”

“No shit, sister obvious!”

“Language, Ava!”

“Sorry!” Ava sticks out her tongue, obviously not even the least bit apologetic.

Beatrice shakes her head and lets out a laugh as Ava starts jumping on random puddles on the ground. “Ava, come back here already! You’re going to get sick!”

Ava shakes her head and tries to splash Beatrice by kicking water towards her. “Oh, live a little, Beatrice!”

Beatrice sighs and shakes her head at the childishness. “Oh, Ava, you…”

Ava’s lips curl into a devious smirk, “Oh, what’s up, Bea? Are you… _raining_ out of words to say?”

Beatrice stares blankly at Ava for a good three seconds before she shakes her head.

“Okay, that’s it.”

Ava squeals happily as Beatrice charges towards her. She moves out of the way and tries to outrun Beatrice. Beatrice laughs as her hands narrowly miss Ava. They run around together and Beatrice briefly marvels at the feeling of utter freedom, even as her wet clothes stick to her body. Beatrice allows Ava to enjoy the chase a bit more before she decides to fake a move to the right. Predictably, Ava moves to the left only to be met with Beatrice’s outstretched arm as she changes direction last minute.

Ava squeals as she tries to move back to avoid Beatrice’s arm, but the ground is slippery and Ava isn’t the most coordinated person in Cat’s Cradle. Ava’s eyes widen comically as she feels her feet slip from under her and feels her body begin to fall backwards. “Oh, fuck—“

Instinctively, Beatrice’s hands shoot out on their own and she grabs Ava’s hand before giving it a strong tug to bring Ava towards her. Beatrice lets out a grunt as Ava’s body slams against her and she stumbles a step back with the impact, barely feeling Ava’s hands settle around her shoulder.

Beatrice steadies the two of them and they stay still for a while as they try to catch their breaths, Ava’s arms around Beatrice’s shoulders and her head leaning against the side of Beatrice’s face.

“Shit, thanks for the save, Bea.” Ava wheezes out.

“Of course.” Beatrice nods, too out of breath to chastise Ava’s swearing.

The two of them take several more seconds of just breathing before Beatrice feels Ava move back slowly. As she feels Ava’s hands move from around her shoulder to around her neck, Beatrice also adjusts her hold on the other woman. She slowly slides her palms down from Ava’s back until she reaches her sides, settling on her waist.

Ava pulls back only a bit, their faces still close, so close that Beatrice can see the tiny droplets of water sticking on Ava’s lashes.

“Hi there.” Ava whispers with a shy smile.

Beatrice feels the side of lips twitch up. “Hello, Ava.”

“Soooo,” Ava drags with a tilt of her head to the side.

The action is so adorable and Beatrice has to bite her lower lip to suppress the grin that’s threatening to come. Ava’s eyes flicker down for a quick second but Beatrice sees it still, and the grin she tried hiding comes out full blown.

Ava lifts an eyebrow, “What?”

Beatrice shakes her head, still unable to contain her smile. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

This time, Ava pouts at her and Beatrice feels Ava’s hands, which were clasped together on the back of Beatrice’s neck, give a gentle tug. It reminds Beatrice of their position, how they’re almost pressed entirely against one another, and how it’s still raining but rather than the cold rain on her skin, all Beatrice could feel is the warmth of Ava’s breath so close to her face.

“No, tell me.” Ava insists.

Beatrice laughs, “It’s just…. This—” She lifts one of her hands to gesture around them, much like what Ava did earlier. “The running in the rain and the laughing and the splashing and the almost slipping. All of it is just so… so you, I guess.” She finishes with shrug before placing her hand back on Ava’s waist.

“Is that a good thing?”

This time, it’s Beatrice who tilts her head to the side as she fixes her gaze on Ava’s eyes.

“It’s the best thing.” Beatrice promise, feeling soft at the way Ava smiles sweetly at her answer.

“Yeah? Why is that?”

“You make me feel…” Beatrice takes a moment to find the right words.

She thinks about how like all the rainy days in her life, this moment in the rain makes her feel calm and allows her to breathe easier. However, something feels different this time. She isn’t alone like how she likes— _liked_ it before. She isn’t too focused on inhaling and exhaling. She isn’t trying to temper down whatever she is feeling at the moment. She doesn’t feel the need to close her eyes to enjoy the moment.

Instead, Beatrice is actively allowing herself to feel. She allows herself to feel the water hit her skin. She allows the droplets to slide down from her hair to the sides of her face. Instead of controlling whatever she is feeling, Beatrice is basking in the happiness that’s threatening to burst out of her chest.

Instead of listening to the _tap, tap, tapping_ of the rain, all Beatrice can hear is the _beat, beat, beating_ of her heart.

And instead of closing her eyes, Beatrice is overcome with the desire to just keep on looking at Ava, to keep on looking into her beautiful dark eyes and to confirm that she is _right there_ with Beatrice.

What she’s feeling right now is so different from what she used to feel whenever it’s raining. It’s so different because Beatrice has never felt so—

“Alive,” she whispers, eyes never leaving Ava’s as she gives the exposed skin on Ava’s waist from where her shirt has ridden up a gentle caress. “You make me feel alive, Ava.”

They remain quiet for a while and Ava remains unresponsive, or so Beatrice thinks until she feels the hands on her nape gently tug her down.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Beatrice.” Ava all but whispers, as if saying it louder would burst the bubble they’re currently in.

“Okay.” Beatrice lets out, allowing herself to be pulled down slowly.

It takes a few seconds before their lips touch and Beatrice doesn’t close her eyes until the very last second because she wants to commit this image to memory— the image of her first kiss with Ava, the image of Ava’s red cheeks and her soft smile that Beatrice likes to believe is reserved for her alone, and the image of Ava’s eyes fluttering close and her head tilting to the side as she tugs one last time on Beatrice’s neck to press their lips together.

And if being with Ava under the rain makes Beatrice feel alive, then kissing Ava under the rain makes her feel _magical_. It’s better than anything Beatrice has ever felt or imagined and when they pull back to breathe, it only takes a second before Beatrice is diving in for more.

Beatrice loves the rain. And Beatrice loves Ava too.

Beatrice’s love for rainy days has always been personal and intimate to her— something she likes to keep for herself. Beatrice thinks it makes perfect sense that it’s during a rainy day that she gets to have her kiss with the amazing person she is becoming increasingly sure is the love of her life— the person she wants to keep for herself.

She always makes sure to say a little prayer to express her gratitude.

(The two of them end up getting sick the following day.

Beatrice’s lips quirk in a small but happy smile when Ava drags herself to Beatrice’s room and joins her under the blankets. From the doorway, Mary is looking amusedly at the two of them while Lilith is shaking her head with a frown.

“Can you stop clinging to Beatrice for one second, Ava?” Lilith says, “Flirting gets in the way of getting better and we need Bea to get well so we can function properly. You, however, can go die for all I care.”

Lilith callous words are just meant to rile up Ava and everyone knows it. Ava sticks her tongue out at Lilith in response.

“Fuck off, Lilith. We are both—AH!” Ava falters, jumping a bit when Beatrice discreetly pinches her. She shoots her sick companion a grin in apology, “Sorry, Bea. As I was saying, we’re both sick already anyway! This way, it will be easier for our dear Camila to bring us food because she only has to make one trip. Not to mention we can easily control the spread of the sickness if we’re contained in one room. So really, Lilith, it seems like I’m just being responsible and doing all of you a favor by doing this.”

Ava purses her lips thoughtfully, and bats her lashes at Lilith in the most annoying way she can. “For that, you are _welcome_ , dear Lilith.”

What follows is a noisy scuffle as Mary comments her amazement on how much “ _bullshitery_ ” Ava can spout in one breath and Camila squeals happily as she watches Lilith throw a roll after roll of tissue to Ava’s head.)

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna say i love avatrice sm


End file.
